Lone Wolves
by penguindude
Summary: Two Harrier pilots are shot down. My first fanfic! Please review!!!


  
I don't own anything except the two pilots.Everything else belongs to Westwood Studios.  
I'm new. I dont know if I wrote this right.  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
It was a clear morning and just another day in an Allied base.The Soviets haven't attacked for a while and everything was quiet.In the barracks two elite pilots woke up.They had a special assignment today. They were ready.  
  
  
Two days ago a soviet nuclear silo was spotted by a recon flight.If a missle were to be launched, the allied base would be wiped out,ending resistance to the soviets in this area.It needed to be destroyed.A ground attack would be suicidal since it was in the heart of a large and complex soviet base.An air attack had to be carried out. Fortunently, the soviets were replacing their old flak cannons with new ones.The old ones were being taken down now which meant no flak except some from flak troopers walking around.  
  
The pilots to carry out the attack were Ross and Vorichev.Vorichev was a kirov pilot for the soviets but came around and joined the allies.They were both very experienced and had flown many sorties.The pilots suited up and went to the briefing room. After they knew what to do,they checked their planes and loaded weapons.The base was still quiet when they were in the cockpits awaiting takeoff.  
"Wolf one and Wolf two, you are cleared for takeoff."  
"Good huntin' brother",said Vorichev.  
"Same to you",Ross said,"good luck, lets go in and take out the silo and get home for lunch."  
  
They simultaneously turned on vector power and rose fifty feet, then zoomed into the sky.The allies had made an amphibious landing in Finland, and the mountains were beautiful.They passed some refineries and outposts until they could make out the soviet base.  
"Ey, comrade,those cannons look normal to me, maybe HQ made a mistake, eh?"asked Vorichev.  
"Nah, even if they are operational they probobly have no ammo,they are being taken apart."replied Ross.  
As they got near they started taking some light flak.  
"I dont feel so good about this comrade,maybe we shou-- Comrade I'm hit!!!---t--ing--AAAAAAA----ejec---p-back"  
Ross looked,horrified, over his shoulder.  
Vorichev's plane was burning and making intense downward spirals.  
Ross turned back to the controls.  
His face suddenly felt hot as his windshield craked and something burning hit his jaw.  
The wind was so great on his face he could not open his eyes.  
Some sense was knocked back into him, and he remembered his parachute.He somehow fell out of the burning plane.He almost touched the pine trees before pulling the strap on the parachute.He drifted a bit until he hit a tree and couldn't get loose.A figure was moving in the trees.It was Vorichev.  
"I thought you were dead!!!"  
"No comrade,I ejected just in time.Here, take my knife and free yourself."  
Ross snapped the cords and was free.  
"We have to get away from the soviet patrols and head toward safety."  
"Eh, maybe they will send a search team."  
  
  
"Why have those pilots not come back?" asked Tanya.  
"We dont know, but it's your job to find them." said the base commander.  
"I'll get right on it ,sir"  
Tanya went into the barracks to pick her team. The G.Is just stared as she walked in.  
"I got a mission and I need to pick some men for the job."  
The G.Is immidiently crowded around, boasting that they are better then the next guy.  
Tanya picked the intellegent ones, a few with guts, and one strong one to carry heavy weapons.They grabbed their weapons and made their way to the nighthawk helicopter.  
  
  
Vorichev and Ross were slowly walking listening for any sounds.They had come close to the refinery they had seen earlier.The wheels of the miners and some yelling could be heard.Along the way they had killed a soviet patrol and taken their weapons, 3 AK-47s and a DP-8831 HMG.They would have to attack the refinery, since going around would mean exposing themselves on the barren,snowy hills.It would not be very hard. Fuel barrels were everywhere, allowing the whole place to be blown quickly.The problem was the war miners.If the place were blown up the miners would come to the sound of the guns and tear them up with their deadly machine-guns.They would have to fire at the moment the miners were at the refineries or close to them.The time came.The miners were both at the refineries.Vorichev let loose with a burst to the nearest barrel.The place was gone in an engulfing tornado of flame.Nothing remained, nothing except a small two story building.they would have to attack it.With Vorichev covering him, Ross made his way to the nearest pile of rubble.Then to the next, and the next, and the next until he was near the building.Vorichev then joined him.The building looked almost like a bunker, probably a command center.They kicked in the door and sprayed the first room with bullets.Nothing.They heard shouting and waited.Suddenly through one of the doors came running 15 conscripts.Vorichev mowed some down but the rest charged the couple.  
Ross took out his 45 Colt pistol and was trigger happy while Vorichev was fighting back the wave with hand-to-hand fighting.After the conscripts were killed they searched the whole house but found nothing else.They came out and headed for friendly territory again when a helicopter passed overhead.They shouted until they got the pilots attention and were taken onboard.  
"I guess you guys have a story you can tell your kids, huh?"Tanya said.  
"We sure do!!!"  
  
  
Back at the base they both recieved the Medal of Honor.Although the silo was not destroyed, a major refinery was, which limeted the soviets resources.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE END  
  
  
I hope you liked this story! It is my first fanfic. Please review!!=)Sorry if it is too short or anything.  
  
penguindude ''  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
